bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Woodland House Wonderful (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Woodland House Wonderful", Season 3, episode 3, 93rd episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell?, Bear Listens to the Radio and Calls Vanderpreen Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Clean and What Do You Think? Bear: Hey, clean. {The word "Clean" is shown on screen.} Clean. Mm-hmm. There are lots of reasons to be clean. What Do You Think? Bear Discusses / Clean Up the House {Reveals to be at a living room} {Reveals back when the song is over} Bear and his friends: Let's clean up the house! Playing the Game at The Otter Pond Everybody in the Tub Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Pip: Is it this one? {Stomach growls} Bear: What's that? Ojo: I think that's my stomach. Shadow's Story Bear: Peanut butter and bananas. Bear: Be careful with the milk, don't spill any because... Treelo: Did we had a bath? Bear: Right! Enjoy. (While everyone is having peanut butter and bananas, when suddenly...Bear hears an offset laugh.} Hey. Did you just hear that? (puts hand in his ear and hears another laugh closely) That sounds like Shadow. Come on. (exits the kitchen) You know, if we look real hard and sing a song together, she'll might appear. Sing with me. {begins in the key of C sharp} ♪ Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {runs to the screen's lens} ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {camera pans quickly} ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ {Bear stands by a wall with a picture of a guy riding on a horse in a yellow rooftop. The song is over.} Bear: {hollered right next to it} Shadow! {bends down to look at the floor} {Shadow magically appears under the horse picture and laughs.} Bear: {peeks up} Hmm. {looks at the left direction} Shadow: Here I am, you furry old rug! Bear: Oh, Hello, Shadow. So good to see you. So What have you been doing today? Shadow: Ooh, just dancing along the windowsills in the attic. {sneeze} It's a bit dusty up there. Bear: Oh, uh, Sorry, Shadow. Guess we missed a spot. So, Shadow, I was wondering do you happened to have a story for us today? Shadow: Why certainly, Bear. Let me see what tidy tale I can whisk your way. Just watch. {glitter shines} Shadow: There once was an old woman tossed in a basket. Old Woman: Okay. Let 'er rip! (a man lands on a seesaw) Yee-haw! Shadow: Seventeen times as high as the moon. Old Woman: *flies passing the moon* Hello, moon! Shadow: But where she was going no one can tell, for under her arm she carried a broom, old woman, old woman, said I. Old Woman: Who are you calling "old woman"? Shadow: Wither-o wither-o so high. Old Woman: To sweep the cobwebs from the sky, I'll be with you by and by. But I don't do windows. {glitter shines} Bear: Wow. What a great story. There was an old lady tossed in a basket. Um, Shadow, how do you stay Clean? Shadow: Well, Bear, When my place on the wall gets dusty, I just move over to a cleaner spot. Bear: What a great idea, Shadow. Brushing Their Teeth Bear: Let's all go into the living room and wait for the photographer. Tutter: Great. We're all smiles. Bear: Okay, we still have time. Henrietta Vanderpreen Comes Over Mrs. Vanderpreen: Say cheese please. Bear, Ojo, Tutter, Treelo, Pip and Pop: Cheese Please! Luna Talks About Cleaning / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) {Cut to: The Attic} Bear: Ah, the attic. Isn't it great? Sometimes I like to come up and just look out at the stars. It's also where I talk to a special friend. Let's see if we can find her. (enters his balcony) Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. And how were things in your Big Blue House today? Luna: Well, you know, Bear, sometimes I have to do a little cleaning too. Bear: You do? Luna: Mm-hmm. Bear: How do you do that? Luna: Of course. I shake off my stardust by taking a meteor shower. Bear: Wow. That's amazing. Hey, Luna, would you sing The Goodbye Song with me? Luna: You know, I was hoping you'd ask. And by the way, when you take your shower or a bath later today, remember, wash behind your ears, right there.Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts